A promise to keep
by Archangel610
Summary: Lucy and Bickslow become friends when they are kids becoming inseparable. But something happens and Lucy has to move away. Its been 10 years later and she's finally able to return to Magnolia to find and keep the promise she made to Bickslow. What happens when they find each other? Will Bickslow forgive her for being gone so long? Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction. Please Read and Review. I do not own Fairy tail or its Characters.**

 _"_ _Lucy, please don't leave! I can't be alone you're my only friend I have!" a boy with blue hair said to his friend. The girl was crying and hugging the boy. "I'm sorry bixy. I don't want to but my mom said daddy was able to get his business going in Acalypha. She said we are moving to a new house there. I wish I could stay here forever with you."_

 _"_ _Lucy promise you'll come back for me. Promise you'll come save me from my parents. I don't want to be hurt again." He was in tears he didn't want to be left alone again. His parents were constantly fighting and when his dad was drunk he would beat him and his mother. Now it seemed that the world was just crumbling down he was losing the only person that was able to help him through the pain. "I promise bixy. I promise I'll come back for you." Lucy said crying and hugging her friend one last time before getting into the car._

It's been 10 years since that happened and Lucy was now 17 years old. She was on the train to Magnolia and was finally heading back on her own. Her father was in prison for murder and she was able to convince the judge to let her be her own guardian. She had gone to magnolia a week earlier and enrolled into Magnolia High as well as finding a place to work. She was able to keep what money her father had from his business so finding a place to live wasn't as hard as she feared it would be.

While on the train she thought of her friend from all those years ago and wondered how he was holding up after all these years. She'd tried on so many occasions to talk her mom into letting her visit him but when her mom would talk to her father about it he would say no.

 **"** **Attention passengers we will be arriving in Magnolia in five minutes. Please make sure to grab all luggage from the holding areas."**

After arriving to her house all Lucy wanted to do was rest but she had to get ready for work that night. She had promised the owner that she would be ready to work by today and had to get there in a couple hours.

Time skip

Lucy had just gotten to the club she'd be working at as a waitress. Bacchus was the club's owner and just had to make it costume night. So here she was working in a sexy bunny costume of all things.

"Oi Bunny girl!" a gruff voice called out to her

"Yes, sir? Can I help you with something?" Lucy asked the man.

"I need another whiskey over here. Gihi my names Gajeel don't call me sir" he said smirking

"I'll get someone to bring you a whiskey si- Gajeel." Lucy said walking towards the bar to Mirajane to tell her about the new order.

"Mira, Gajeel needs another whiskey can you have Kinana take it to him for me?" Mira just smiled and got the whiskey ready while Lucy went back to talk to Bacchus about her first day.

"Lucy, you did excellent today thank you for starting work early!" Bacchus was drunk but wasn't slurring his words quite yet. Bacchus tended to drink with the patrons while he was supposed to be managing it. If it wasn't for Mira practically managing this place and taking care of the accounting this place would probably be shut down.

"Thank you Bacchus. I was going to be leaving for the night since there is class tomorrow." It was already 11 pm and she really should have been off work an hour ago but she knew the place was packed and couldn't just leave them with two waitresses.

"See ya Lucy! Now if you'll excuse me I found some suckers to beat drinking in a bet" Bacchus Laughed while walking over to Gajeel's group in the corner.

It took Lucy twenty minutes to get to her house from the club. As soon as she got ready for bed it didn't take her long to pass out for the night.

 **Bickslow pov**

It's been ten years since I've seen that girl from my past. Ever since she left the arguments and abuse got worse. At least until I was 15 and the principal found out about what was going on from his grandson, He took me in to live with them after the police were called one night. I've been living with them for 3 years now and ended up making new friends. I ended up going with Gajeel and Laxus to a club that Bacchus owns on the other side of town. Laxus said he wanted to see the Bartender that works there not that he would admit it.

"gihi Bacchus got a new girl tonight" Gajeel said interrupting my train of thought while pointing to a Blonde wearing a bunny costume. The girl looked strangely familiar but I honestly did not care enough to figure out why.

"Oi Bunny Girl!" Gajeel called trying to get the new girls attention. The girl was hot but looked like she was way to innocent.

"Yes sir? Can I help you with something?" the girl asked with a questioning look on her face. I had to admit Bacchus sure knew how to pick them.

"I need another whiskey over here. Gihi my names Gajeel don't call me sir" Gajeel was smirking probably because this girl was about the same age as us and calling him sir. You could tell by the look of surprise on her face that the girl wasn't use to calling customers by their names.

"I'll get someone to bring you a whiskey si- Gajeel." The girl said while walking towards Mira at the bar. We were expecting her to bring it back but when she went into the back while Mira made the drinks we figured she wasn't going to. It wasn't until Kinana brought the whiskey to us that I figured I'd ask about her.

"Yo Kinana what's up with the Cosplayer?" I asked giving my signature grin.

"The new girl? She can't serve alcohol yet, she just got here today from... Oh... where did Bacchus say she was from? Acalypha!" Kinana said

"Ah so she hasn't got the permit she needs yet? Well whatever hey, can you bring us a round of shots?" I asked I was ready to continue drinking. Bacchus was having karaoke tonight and I was not about to be sober and hear Gajeel sing. From the corner of my eye I could see Bacchus heading over here to drink laughing.

"Bacchus where's Cana not here drinking with you tonight?" I asked it was rare for the drunk not to be here with her boyfriend.

"Nah, She's at home Makarov told her if he has to bail her out one more time for public intoxication he would suspend her for a month." Bacchus laughed "Now let's get this party started!"

Kinana had brought the drinks when Bacchus decided to kick things up a notch. "Let's make a bet, Gajeel your gonna go up there sing and were gonna keep taking shots. The first one to get tired of his singing and goes to shut him up loses."

"I'm down let's get the shots going!" I said looking at Gajeel, he looked like he was about kill Bacchus for that comment. Ten shots and 30 mins later I got sick of listening to Gajeel but I figured if I'm gonna shut him up might as well have fun with it. I went up to Gajeel and grabbed his guitar and threw it out the window. The guitar was destroyed but as long as I didn't have to listen to Mr. Shoo bi do bop over there it was well worth it. After throwing the guitar I figured I'd better get out of here before Gajeel tries to kill me again. I ran to Bacchus paid him for the drinks and ran out of there laughing heading towards the house.

 **No one's Pov**

It was the next morning and Lucy had just arrived to Magnolia High. Last night had been completely uneventful at work but she was still tired from working so late. As she went into the office there was a woman at the desk working at her computer.

"Excuse me ma'am. I am here to see Principal Makarov." Lucy said to the woman who had looked up from the computer.

"Oh Lucy it's me Kinana! Haha didn't recognize me did you?" Kinana said laughing

"I'm sorry Kinana I didn't realize it was you. You work here as well?" Lucy asked curious as to why she would be working two jobs.

"well my first hour is free time for me so I help Makarov with the office until his secretary can come in." Kinana explained that the secretary had a little girl and couldn't get her babysitter here until second hour started. "You can go ahead into his office Lucy. Makarov was expecting you." Kinana said giving Lucy a hug.

Lucy pov

"Excuse me sir. I was seeing if you had gotten the school uniform in for me?" I said as I walked into the office. "Lucy my dear! How have you been? I heard you were coming to our school after so many years in Acalypha!" he said while hugging me.

"I am better now sir. It's been a stressful ten years since I had to leave Magnolia." I really didn't want to explain the full story of what happened it was too soon and I still hadn't fully recovered from the event. Plus, how were you to explain that your back because your father is in prison for killing your mother and almost killing you.

"My child if you ever need someone to talk to about what happened then you can come to me. I know you have had it rough the past few years" Makarov said "Now here's your uniform there is a bathroom down the school hallway and to the left. Here's your class schedule for this term the room numbers are on there. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

After exiting the stall from changing I met a girl about my age with short white hair. "Hi, are you new here? My names Lisanna Strauss." The girl said. _Strauss? I wonder if she's related to Mira._ I thought she had the same white hair as Mira so maybe she's her sister.

"Are you Mira's sister?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me. "You know big sis Mira?! That's awesome." She exclaimed.

"Yeah I work with her at the club. I met her last night. I need to get to class do you happen to know where Mr. Gildarts class is?" I asked trying to look at my schedule.

"Yeah room 202, take a left after leaving here and its two rooms down." Lisanna said while opening the door to leave.

"Thank you Lisanna. I'll see you around!" I waved goodbye and went to find my first class for the day.

No one's Pov

Lucy walked into the classroom when she found the teacher asleep at his desk. _He's not a morning person apparently_ she thought laughing. She decided to shake his shoulder to wake him up from his nap.

The teacher looked up to see who was interrupting his sleep most of the kids here know to leave him alone if he wasn't awake.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gildarts. I apologize for waking you up but I am new here so I needed to know where I'd be sitting." Lucy explained wondering if she was going to get in trouble for waking the man up.

"Ahh, the new girl Makarov told me about. You're going to be sitting in the second row second chair to the back." He explained while pointing to her seat.

"Thank you, sir." There was still 15 minutes until class was supposed to start so Lucy got out her new book she had been reading and decided she would get some reading done. She was about to start reading when she heard a commotion going on outside in the hallway. When she looked out the door she saw a man with dark blue hair that was in a Mohawk running down the hallway laughing. Following him was the man she met last night at the club named Gajeel.

"Get back here! You owe me a new guitar! I'm gonna beat you for destroying my guitar" Gajeel yelled throwing punches towards the other man.

"Look man I'm sorry. I'll get you a new guitar I promise." The man said cackling while still dodging the punches that Gajeel was throwing at him.

"You better! It better be a good one to that guitar cost me five grand!" Gajeel yelled finally landing a punch on the other man's face.

Gajeel started to walk towards the classroom when he noticed the blonde standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"Bunny Girl? You gonna stand there all day or can I get in the classroom?" Gajeel said staring at the blonde who finally realized that he was standing there.

"Sorry Gajeel." Lucy said while walking back to her seat and grabbing her book again.

After a few minutes more people started to gather in the classroom. Lucy didn't notice at least until a boy with pink hair came up to her to talk.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you? My name's Natsu." The pink haired boy said.

"My names Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said while looking at the boy.

"So where'd you come from? Why did you move here?" Natsu asked curiously it was rare that they got new students in the school.

"I moved here from Acalypha. And I'd rather not talk about why I moved here if you don't mind" Lucy said she still was not going to tell anyone about what happened. She figured the only person she would trust to tell would be Bickslow whenever she found him.

"Why not? What's wrong with telling why you moved here?" He asked not understanding why it would bother her.

"Hey Flame Brain if she doesn't want to talk about it then don't make her." A boy with black hair screamed across the room. Lucy looked up to see who else was talking when she saw the boy she blushed. The boy was in nothing but his underwear yelling at Natsu.

"Um, your clothes Gray" a girl with Blue hair that was in the back reading said.

"ack! When did that happen!?" Gray said getting his clothes back on.

"What'd you say popsicle?" Natsu yelled towards gray who was now glaring at him.

"I said if she doesn't want to tell you why then she doesn't have to Flame brain" Gray said pushing his forehead against Natsu's.

"Why I don't see what could be wrong with telling me why she came here?!" Natsu yelled while punching Gray in the face.

"Maybe it's a personal reason idiot!" Gray punched back while Natsu proceeded to grab the desk and throw it across the room at Gray. By this point Lucy decided to ignore the two boys and finish reading her book. What she didn't know is that the desk that Natsu threw at Gray was heading straight for her hitting her in the head.

After it hit Lucy there was nothing but silence while everyone stared at the new girl. Lucy could deal with fighting but as soon as that desk hit her she'd had enough.

"Are you two complete morons?! Who the hell throws a desk at someone! I am not gonna tell anyone my reason for coming to this school and that's final!" She said kicking both of the boys into the wall. "Mr. Gildarts I need to go to the nurse's office since these idiots just gave me a splitting headache." She said storming off out the door.

Next door in Mr. Wakaba's room the whole classroom had heard the commotion and was curious to see who this new girl was. They all ran to the door except for a group of three students who didn't want anything to do with the ruckus that was going on. They were curious what had happened but they wouldn't admit it.

When she got to the nurse's office there was an older woman with pink hair there helping the man from earlier who Gajeel had punched. Apparently the punch had left a pretty nasty cut across his face that needed to be cleaned up. Lucy waited by the door until the nurse was done looking at the wound and turned to her.

"What do you want!" Yelled the pink haired woman.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I just wanted to see if you had any medication for a headache I had a desk thrown at me and got a headache from it hitting me." Lucy explained

"Here take these and both of you get out of here. I can't stand the sight of ya." The woman yelled clearly getting agitated that there were people in the room.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she walked out the door to head back to her classroom.

When Lucy got back to the class she was bombarded by everyone asking if she was okay. Natsu and Gray had apologized to her about them hurting her.

The rest of the day wasn't bad she had made a few friends that day especially with a girl named Levy she met in her Creative Literature class with Mr. Bob. Levy and her talked about the books they had read and the book that Lucy was writing. The conversation ended with Lucy promising to let her read her story when it was finished. Lucy didn't have to work that night due to Bacchus closing the place down for the night because of his hangover he still had. So that night she spent her time setting up her house and thinking about all the memories she had with Bickslow.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter gives a little insight to Bickslow and Lucy's past. I plan on telling more of it throughout the story. I do not own fairy tail or its characters.**

 _Lucy's parents were in their office discussing a business that her father wanted to set up. She didn't want to bother them so she had left to go play outside by herself. She didn't have any friends that lived near her and since her parents were talking she couldn't ask them to call them for her. It wasn't until she walked outside that she had heard crying by the woods that were across the street from her house._

 _Curious as to who was crying Lucy walked towards the forest only to find a boy who was huddled up against the tree._

 _"_ _Why are you crying?" Lucy asked sitting next to the boy getting a good look at him. Now that she saw him she realized how dirty he was his face was covered in mud and small patches of blood from the cut on his lip._

 _"_ _Leave me alone. I don't need a girl to try and comfort me." He snapped. Truth was he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't need her to bother him while he was trying to find a way to escape from his house. He didn't like it there his parents didn't care for him. He barely was able to eat let alone get anything to drink._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. You just looked upset and hurt. Here let me wipe your face a little" Lucy said grabbing her tissue she had in her pocket and bringing it up to his face. Before she could wipe his face he had slapped her hand away and ran further into the forest leaving Lucy there crying._

 _Lucy walked back home trying to figure out how she can help the boy she met in the woods. He seemed so lonely and was hurt, she didn't like that he wouldn't let her close to him but she had to do something. Her mother noticed something was bother her daughter when she came back from playing outside._

 _"_ _Lucy, dear what's wrong?" Layla asked her daughter. She was worried because it wasn't often that her daughter looked upset at anything._

 _"_ _Momma, I want to help someone but they won't let me. I tried to help him because he was crying and dirty but he pushed me away and ran." Lucy said sniffling. She really wanted to help the boy that she met, he was hurting and she didn't know why but she wanted to make the pain better._

 _Seeing her daughters distress Layla gave her a hug and talked to her the rest of the night giving her ideas on how to help and telling her she could bring him over for dinner tomorrow if he wanted to._

 _The next day, Lucy went outside to look for the boy again when she heard screaming next door and saw the boy clutching his stomach running out towards the woods again. Lucy chased after him she didn't know what had happened but she knew that it wasn't good. When she came up to the boy she saw blood around his hand where he was holding his stomach._

 _"_ _Oh no, your bleeding come here we have to stop it!" Lucy said grabbing the boy and dragging him towards her house. This time the boy didn't fight her but she didn't know if it was because he couldn't._

 _"_ _Momma! The boy needs help! He's bleeding momma!" Lucy yelled as she ran into the house. Hearing the distress in her daughter's voice Layla ran towards the living room only to see a young boy around Lucy's age covered in blood and dirt. He was so thin that you could see his bones around his shoulders. Layla grabbed the boy and laid him down on a blanket while telling Lucy to go get the med kit and having her husband call an ambulance. She was sure the wound was gonna need stitches but her first priority was to get the bleeding to stop. Grabbing a few towels she put pressure on the wound. By the time the paramedics got there the bleeding had stopped and the took the boy to the hospital to sew the stitches and run some more tests on the boy._

 _"_ _Momma I wanna go to the hospital with him! He needs someone with him momma!" Lucy hollered as the paramedics were leaving with him. Layla looked at her husband, seeing him nod in agreement she grabbed her daughter and they rushed out the door and to the hospital._

 _When bickslow came to he realized he wasn't in that girl's house anymore. But the girl was there with him just watching him and smiling._

 _"_ _Where am I?" bickslow asked looking around the plain white room that had cables and machines everywhere._

 _"_ _You're in the hospital dear. You had a severe gash on your stomach and are very malnourished" a Blonde woman said. Bickslow assumed it was the girl's mother by the look of her. She was pretty and the little girl definitely had the same smile as the woman. It was a gentle and warm smile that made you feel like everything was gonna be okay even though it wasn't._

 _"_ _Oh. Um thank you for helping me… how much longer do I have to be here?" Bickslow asked he didn't want to stay here much longer. He knew that if he was gone too long his dad would be mad and hurt him._

 _"_ _Well dear, you can leave now with us but the police are wanting to find your parents to figure out what happened to you. Unless you can tell them what caused you to get hurt?" Layla asked looking at the boy she was worried he was being abused. The wound looked like it was from a knife had got the boy._

 _"_ _It was an accident, daddy dropped the knife and I was standing to close." He said hoping the woman would believe him._

 _"_ _Ok if you say so I'll believe you." Layla said she didn't want to force the boy; she knew he was lying probably to protect his parents._

 _They were released shortly after he talked to the cops. They were still gonna investigate it further and look into the incident. Bickslow was scared to go home that night so after talking to Lucy mother she had talked his parents into letting him spend the night at their house for the night._

 _When they arrived at Lucy's house they were finally able to eat dinner and Bickslow couldn't be happier. He finally was able to eat a real meal for once not scraps not random food he found to survive._

 _"_ _What is your name child?" a man asked him, he didn't know who he was but figured it was probably the girl's (he now knew was Lucy) dad._

 _"_ _Bickslow..." he said feeling nervous as the man looked seriously at him._

 _"_ _Bickslow dear you don't have to be afraid it's just been a long day and he's worried about you." Layla said to the boy she knew her husband could be scary sometimes but was really a sweet man._

It'd been a week since she had arrived in Magnolia and she still had yet to find the boy she's been looking for. She decided after that dream she had of when they first met that she would try and ask someone about him today. She figured she could ask Levy since she was one of the few she actually trusted in the school. So while she was in Creative literature she had decided it would be then that she talked to her about it.

"Hey Levy? I have a question." Lucy said as her friend looked up to her from the book she was reading.

"Sure Lucy! Is something wrong?" Levy asked tilting her head to the side as she tried to figure out what was going through her friend's mind.

"Well, you see, since I moved here I've been looking for this boy that I knew when I was younger. I can't seem to find him and was wondering if maybe you could help me?" Lucy asked nervously she didn't want anyone else to know about what the boy went through so she was worried about Levy asking why she was looking for him.

"Sure do you remember his name? Maybe he goes to this school, I pretty much know everyone here." Levy said getting excited her friend had a boy she liked and had been looking for him.

Lucy didn't feel comfortable saying his name out loud due to other people who seemed to be listening in on their conversation now. So she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the name down and slid it to Levy.

 _Bickslow_

As soon as Levy read the name she knew exactly who Lucy's friend was, it was none other the school's resident pervert. Sighing Levy looked up at Lucy who was looking like she was about faint from the anxiety that was welling up inside her.

"I know who this is Lucy. We can try and go find him today if you'd like or Freed here could probably help you go talk to him." Levy said point at the green haired boy who was now looking up at her with incredulous look on his face.

"Who is it she's looking for Levy?" Freed asked looking over to Lucy

"No one! Levy will help me! Thank you though!" Lucy said grabbing her friends arm and dragging her out of the classroom as the bell rang.

"Lucy what was that about?" Levy asked wondering if she did something wrong by asking for Freed's help. She'd never seen Lucy get so flustered over someone helping her.

"I'm just nervous and it took a lot of courage to ask you for help. I don't know Freed and I don't want just anyone knowing about why I am looking for him. So will you help me?" Lucy asked really hoping she'd only have to tell Levy and no one else.

"Yeah How about I come over tonight and we can talk about it all?" Levy said. She knew her friend was the outgoing type but to act so shy about this was beyond her.

That night Levy spent the night with Lucy and listened as she explained her relationship with Bickslow. Levy was shocked that Lucy had lived here at one point but also that Bickslow had it rough as he was growing up. She knew now why Lucy was so nervous about telling just anyone what was going on. She didn't want people knowing about the pain and suffering that Bickslow went through growing up. It was almost 5 pm and Lucy had to work so Levy decided she would go to the club with her friend so they'd be able to talk some more. When Lucy said goodbye to Levy she had walked to the back to get changed into her outfit she was now required to wear.

 **Levy's POV**

After Lucy told me what had happened I couldn't believe it. I knew that there was more to her story about how she came back but I knew it was something she just didn't want to talk about it. Once Lucy walked to the back of the club to get to work I was fixing to leave when I saw Bickslow over at a table sitting with Gajeel, Laxus and Bacchus. I knew now I needed to go talk to him so he knew his friend was back.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow Bickslow from you for a minute I need to speak with him" I said looking at Gajeel. I have always had a small crush on Gajeel and this was just part of another excuse to try and talk to him.

"Oi Shrimp, why do you need to speak to Bickslow?" Gajeel asked giving me a serious look.

"It's about a friend of mine. It's personal so I would rather talk to him alone please." I said giving him the most serious look I could.

"Ok. I'll bite let's go." Bickslow said.

She was definitely nervous about talking to Bickslow. I wouldn't mention to him that I knew about his past but that Lucy was looking for him.

"Okay what's going on with your friend that you couldn't tell me in front of the others?" Bickslow asked. She could tell he was kind of annoyed because she interrupted his drinking.

"Well she your friend as well. I was just letting you know that Lucy is looking for you and has been since she moved back." I said quietly looking away.

"What?" Bickslow said with a look of shock on his face.

"Lucy the girl from ten years ago I know you remember her. I'm fixing to leave but I just wanted to let you know she's come back and she's wanting to talk to you. If you need to find her she's working here right now." I said pointing to my best friend that was in the bunny costume serving drinks and food to a table.

When Bickslow didn't answer I just left the club and went back home. I knew he was in shock but I wanted to go home and read a new book that I had gotten today.

 **Bickslow POV**

I was at the club with Gajeel and Laxus again just drinking, we were talking about another bet we were going to have. I didn't expect the Blue haired girl that Gajeel had a thing for to come up to me and ask for permission to talk to me in private. Gajeel was just as curious as to what this could be about as I was but when she said it was involving a friend of hers it made me even more curious.

"Ok. I'll bite let's go." I said hoping that after this talk I could just go back and get to my drinking. I sat there waiting for a minute or two letting the girl think but I was really getting impatient as to why I would want to know anything about her friend.

"Okay what's going on with your friend that you couldn't tell me in front of the others?" I asked looking at her.

"Well she your friend as well. I was just letting you know that Lucy is looking for you and has been since she moved back." Levy said quietly looking away.

"What?" I said. _Lucy's back? She's looking for me? After Ten Years of not seeing her she is finally back?_

"Lucy the girl from ten years ago I know you remember her. I'm fixing to leave but I just wanted to let you know she's come back and she's wanting to talk to you. If you need to find her she's working here right now." Levy said pointing to the girl I've been calling Cosplayer that was at another table serving their drinks.

I didn't know what to think this was Lucy? My Lucy? The girl who saved me and then left for ten years. I didn't know whether to feel happy that she was back or pissed that she never kept in contact with me for all those years. I was still lost in thought when a police officer came in and headed straight for Cosplayer.

Lucy's POV

I was serving a customer at table 2 when I noticed Levy was talking to a blue haired guy that was hanging out with Gajeel over at table 8. I wondered what she was talking about with him but didn't have time to go ask. When I started to head back to the kitchen for the next order I was stopped by a Police officer that had come in to talk to me. I told Mira I'd be right back and walked outside with the Officer to talk to him.

"Doranbolt, what is going on? I thought everything with father was settled?" I asked him knowing that he wouldn't have come found me without a good reason. Which worried me, had my father escaped from prison or did something else happen?

"Lucy you know I wouldn't have come if it weren't for a good reason. The judge ordered me to let you know that your father has been put on the execution line. His final request was to talk to you, one last time before we execute him." Doranbolt said. I'm not doing it I won't go talk to him especially not after he tried to kill me it could very well be a trap.

"No..." I said to him looking upset.

"But…" Doranbolt started to say.  
"No! I won't go talk to him. Let him die I'm not talking to the man who tried to murder me." I screamed not realizing that the man levy had been talking to was right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've spent all day on this story so far haha.** **I do not own Fairy tail or its Characters . Please Read and Review.**

 **Thank you to those who have followed my story and reviewed!**

 **Bickslow POV**

After seeing the officer take Lucy out to talk to her I didn't feel like being here anymore. I went over to the guys and told them something came up and I had to leave. But when I walked outside I didn't expect to hear what Lucy had screamed at the Officer.

"What do you mean someone tried to murder you?" I asked Lucy. I didn't know where the anger came from but the fact that someone tried to kill the girl I always cared about pissed me off.

At the sound of my voice Lucy turned around looking wide eyed. "Nothing don't worry about it I'll talk to you later sir." She said to me and turned her attention back to the officer.

"Doranbolt you can go tell him to forget it. I won't give my father his final request." She said to him and walked back into the club.

Walking back into the club I looked at Bacchus and saw him point to the back room. When I walked back there she was on the floor in tears.

"Cosplayer?" I said I didn't want her to know I knew who she was just yet. She'd figure it out but I wanted to make sure.

"Stop calling me that I'm not a Cosplayer. This is the uniform I have to wear for work." She said glaring at me. "My name's Lucy."

"I know. Lucy what happened when you were gone? What happened in the ten years you left that I don't know about?" I asked her. I watched her go stiff and then look up at me with tears in her eyes, she had a look of shock on her face before she tackled me to the ground.

 **No one's POV**

Lucy realized as soon as the words that left his mouth who he was. _Bickslow…._ Without thinking she had jumped up from the spot on the floor and tackled him to the ground successfully knocking him into the cans that had been set down on floor. **_Crash!_** When Bacchus heard the sound he quickly ran to the back room and to his surprise found the two laughing as hard as they could on the floor.

"What the hell happened?!" Bacchus yelled at Bickslow.

"Nothing she just accidently tackled me to the ground and knocked those cans over." Bickslow shrugged letting his tongue hang out when he smiled.

"Alright if you say so, Lucy I don't know what happened with that officer but go ahead and go home to rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Bacchus said smiling towards Lucy then walking out of the back to go talk to Gajeel and Laxus.

 **Lucy POV**

It was quiet on the walk home. Bickslow had offered to walk me but neither one of us knew just what to say. As soon as we got to my house he had started to walk away but I didn't want it to end not like this I really needed to talk to him.

"Wait! Please come in with me. I want to talk to you." I said. I was scared to be honest, I hadn't seen him in so long and I was afraid he would be mad at me.

He followed me into the living room and sat down on the couch while I went to get us some tea. When I came back into the living room he looked like he was lost in thought. "I'm sorry..." I said I didn't know what else to say I had plenty of excuses for why I hadn't been to Magnolia in the past ten years but I could have always tried harder.

"Why didn't you come back until now?" he was upset and I knew he would be.

"I tried so many times Bickslow. The first time I asked I was told no after being told no so many times I tried to run away to come get you but… I got caught by the servants and they locked me in my room. Father changed after his business opened he started being hateful, smacking me around when mother wasn't looking. Then…" I couldn't finish the words I was going to say. I haven't fully accepted what happened myself and here I was trying to tell Bickslow what happened to get him to understand.

"Then? What happened Lucy? Because I don't understand." His voice was cold and distant as he looked at me still trying to comprehend my reasoning.

"Years passed to no avail I wasn't able to leave the house. Father grew more hateful, they started fighting more and more each day. Then 6 months ago…." I broke down hitting the floor as the memories hit me one by one of the night I've been trying to forget since it happened. I didn't even notice that Bickslow had jumped off the couch to hold me.

 _It was cold, Mother and father had been fighting for days over the business, father's change in attitude and the way he started treating us. I was in my room reading trying to ignore the fighting in the background. The fact that the fighting became normal was not a good sign for me it was only a matter of time before something bad happened. Then it happened Mother filed the divorce papers and was going to take me back to Magnolia. I was packing my bag like I was told when it all went down. Father came storming in my room where my mother and I were with a gun._

 _"_ _You are not leaving this house. You will put those clothes back in that dresser and stay right there." Father said pointing the gun towards me. Mother wasn't going to go down without a fight she tried to get the gun away from father when…_ _ **BANG!**_ _The gun went off hitting mother through her chest. I saw the blood splatter on the wall and on my clothes. I saw Ms. Spetto run down the hall and call the cops while father looked at me. I saw my mother dead on the floor her eyes still filled with terror as she laid on the ground dead._

 _"_ _You think you can leave. You belong to my company; you will follow my rules or I will make sure you never see that boy ever again Lucy." My father said looking at me. I couldn't do this not anymore I can't just sit back and let him do whatever he wants with my life. He's taken my freedom and my mother away I won't let him take my friends. I went to run when he grabbed me in the background I could hear the sirens outside the house. I heard screaming, felt the gun to my side as there was 5 pointed to my father. The last thing I remember from that night was hearing a gunshot and feeling like I was dying. I woke up in the hospital a bandage on my side and being told that my father had been arrested and that I was going to have to testify against him in court._

I don't know how long I stood there curled into myself on the floor as each memory flooded into my mind. I knew Bickslow was there but I couldn't see him all I could see was each vision pulling me back to that night replaying constantly.

 **Bickslow POV**

Lucy had invited me in to talk when we got to her house but I didn't know what to say to her. On one point I'm happy because she's back but on another I'm ticked because she never kept in touch with me for ten years. What could her reasoning be for not at least writing me? There were so many questions going through my mind that I didn't even notice she was back into the living room until she apologized.

"Why didn't you come back until now?" I asked. I was upset because it took her ten years to come back to me. I'm sure she had reasons but I still didn't understand.

I was listening to her explain why she couldn't have come to see me. A lot of them sounded like excuses but there was something that she's not telling me. She's stumbling over her words trying to make sure she doesn't say whatever it is she's hiding. When she didn't finish what she was saying I gave her a minute to start again but she never did.

"Then? What happened Lucy? Because I don't understand." I still couldn't comprehend what she was hiding. But when she started explaining how her father started acting and the fighting I figured something else had happened. Then all of a sudden she started panicking I dove for her to catch her from falling and just sat there holding her. In just a matter of minutes she was screaming while I held her as whatever had happened started replaying in her mind. I didn't know what to do even my memories never made me act like this.

"Lucy! Lucy!" I hollered trying to get her attention but it wasn't working she just kept repeating Don't the whole time. After screaming her name a few more times she finally looked at me and said "Bickslow"

She had passed out afterwards and I just brought her to her room. I couldn't leave her alone so I decided I'd go stay in the Living room and sleep. I had to call gramps and let him know that there was a good chance we wouldn't be in class tomorrow.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello." Makarov said as he answered the phone

"Gramps, it's Bickslow" I said

"Bickslow what's the matter child? I'm surprised you're not home yet?" which probably meant that Laxus was back already from partying at the club.

"I ran into Lucy and we were talking at her house when she fell to the ground screaming. I think it was because of a memory. We were talking about what happened to her and that's when she freaked." I explained I didn't know exactly what happened but it was apparently something bad.

"That's not good. Is she ok now? I assume since you're calling it's to tell me you two may not be at school tomorrow because of this incident?" he said still concerned.

"Yeah she's ok right now but only because she passed out. I don't feel right leaving her right now. I didn't know how she would be tomorrow so I'm sure we won't be there." I said I was trying to keep an ear out in case Lucy woke up.

"Alright, keep me updated Bickslow. I know what happened to her but be prepared when she finally tells you Bickslow it's not a pretty story. I am only aware of it because of the Officer that handled the case." He said in a serious tone.

"I will." After that I hung up and went back into Lucy's room to go check on her. It was obvious it had something to do with what she told that cop.

 **No Ones PoV**

Lucy woke up the next morning barely remembering what happened. She knew she was talking to Bickslow but then after that it went blank. Lucy looked at the clock to see the time and started freaking out.

"10 a.m.! I'm late. I am so dead I have to hurry and get dressed to get to school." Lucy said and went hurrying around her room to gather her things when she heard laughing from behind her.

Bickslow had woken up at 9 that morning and started making breakfast for both him and Lucy. It was almost done when he heard a scream come from Lucy's bedroom. As he walked into her room he couldn't help but laugh she looked like a chicken with her head cut off scrambling around the room.

"Bickslow..." Lucy said looking at him wondering what he was still doing here.

"Come on I made you something to eat and don't worry about school I called Makarov last night to tell him we wouldn't be there." He said smiling with his tongue out.

Lucy was amazed he was actually here to her last night almost felt like a dream. Then she remembered she never told him what had happened to finally let her come back to Magnolia.

"I... I never finished telling you what happened…" She said while they were eating Breakfast

"Don't worry about Lucy. You can tell me one day when it's not so hard for you. I don't want you to push yourself so hard like last night." Bickslow really wanted to know but he didn't want to force her to tell him especially if it was going to possible put her in the state she was in last night.

"Why don't we just spend the rest of the day catching up? It has been ten years since we talked." Bickslow said

Once they finished eating Bickslow helped Lucy clean and then they walked into the living room to talk.

They spent hours talking about the schools they went to what they did in each other's absence. The one thing that Lucy was afraid to ask was how Bickslow ended up at Makarov's house.

"Bickslow what happened that made you go live with Makarov?" Bickslow sighed he knew this conversation would come up but was he ready to tell her the true horrors of what happened that night especially being this soon after her panic attack.

"How about we talk about that stuff later? I just want to keep you from panicking again you have work tonight to go to." He could talk about it without any issues now but he was more worried about her at this point. If he told her it could bring up the memory from last night again and at this time he was not gonna take that risk.


	4. Chapter 4

**This was the hardest chapter I have written for this story. I had to stop nearly 6 six times during this trying not to cry. This chapter is by far the longest one so far. Thank you again for all those who have read and followed my story. I do not own fairy tail or its characters.**

 **Jude's POV**

I couldn't believe I did that I did what I did. I killed my wife and shot my daughter just to keep our family together. It was all my fault I'm the one that destroyed my family with my selfish and egotistical attitude. Now I don't even know if my own daughter will accept my request to speak with her one last time.

"Mr. Heartfilia you have a visitor." The guard said as he opened the cell door. The guard led me to the room and handcuffed me to the chair. When Doranbolt came into the room I knew then my request was denied.

"Mr. Heartfilia, your daughter has made it clear that she does not want to talk to you." Doranbolt explained what Lucy had said to me and how she had made it known that she wanted nothing to do with me. "I will allow you to write a letter to your daughter but that is it. No other outside contact is allowed Mr. Heartfilia. Make this your last plea for forgiveness from your daughter." Doranbolt said to me as he handed me a pencil and paper to write the letter.

I knew what I wanted to say to her. I went through all my memories from when she was a little girl before I had created the business that helped drive us apart. I don't expect forgiveness from my daughter what I did was unforgivable and I will always live with what I have done to my wife and daughter. I remembered that boy that she always cared about since that day she helped him after he got hurt. I remember being so proud of her for helping the boy cope with the pain his parents put him through and my hope that she would have never had to deal with that pain. Looking back, I realized just how much I had changed over the years. Once I finished the letter I handed it to Doranbolt and was escorted back to my cell to relive my cherished and the painful memories I brought upon myself.

 **Lucy POV**

I was heading to the Principals office that morning to have a talk with Makarov about my past. I knew he wanted to speak with me about what had happened with my father. When I got to his office he had just smiled at me and had me sit down.

"Lucy my child, how have you been? I still remember when you were as tall as I am. You used to get so excited when you grew an inch or two because you couldn't wait to be taller than me." Makarov said laughing at the memories.

"I am doing better than I was a month ago. It still is painful to remember but it's almost been a year since everything. I actually wanted to talk to you about it some if you don't mind." I told him hoping that talking to him about it would help me more with this. I had told Bickslow what happened a couple days ago and it was the hardest thing I have done. I have been hoping that it is easier now since I've already told the story once before.

"Go on child whatever you want to discuss I will be all ears. You can go slow if you can't tell the full story then don't worry about it just set your own pace, child." Makarov said smiling at me.

"Well, the night everything happened mother and father had been arguing for hours about how my father had changed so much. I didn't think anything of it when mother came up to me and told to hurry up and pack my stuff that we were leaving to come back to Magnolia. At the time I was thinking that maybe mom was finally letting me come back to find Bickslow…" I said trying to hold back my tears that were betraying me. I caught my breath and calmed myself down then continued on with the story. "But as soon as I started packing father came into my room with a gun and started telling us we couldn't leave that he wouldn't allow it. Mother tried arguing with him again to get him to see to reason…"

I spent a few minutes trying to calm down again, talking to Bickslow didn't make it any easier in recalling the memories of that night. I managed to calm myself down again enough to finish my story. "… Mother decided she would try to take the gun away from him and when she did that's when father shot her while fighting for the gun. I watched as he shot her through her chest, her blood had… had… splattered all over me and he told me that he would make sure I never saw Bickslow again if I tried to leave. I saw mom on the ground dead she still had the look of terror in her eyes. Mrs. Spetto managed to call the cops when she saw my mother was shot. The last thing I remember was seeing Doranbolt, Lahar and three other cops pointing their guns at my dad while he had his gun in my side before I was shot." Finally, I had told Makarov about what had happened 7 months ago. I could finally move on from my past and look toward to my future. Where my future would lead to I had no clue but I was ready for it, I was ready to keep moving on.

Makarov was in tears after listening to the hardships Lucy went through that night. It wasn't the man he remembered all those years ago when he had come to his office for advice.

"Thank you Lucy for telling me what happened. I promise I won't tell anyone else about this." He said while he was crying.

"Your welcome and Thank you so much for listening to me I feel like I can finally move past this and live my life again." I told him smiling as much as I could.

After leaving the office I noticed that it had taken so long that school was almost over. I didn't realize I spent that much time talking in Makarov's office. I decided I would surprise Bickslow and meet him at his classroom. When the bell rang I noticed Bickslow was with the man Levy introduced me to a month ago named Freed. I didn't know who the other two were though I'd seen the man at the club but the girl I've never seen her before. "Bickslow!" I hollered at him when he was done talking. "Cosplayer what are you doing at my classroom? Miss me that much?" he asked sticking his tongue out at me. "So this is the girl that you have been ditching us for Bicks?" the tall Blonde man had asked glaring at me. "Yep. This is the one I told you who had saved me all those times when I was a kid." Bickslow said grinning from ear to ear. Hearing him talk about me that way had me blushing. "I was just helping I didn't save you Bicks you shouldn't lie like that. I'm not that amazing" I said looking away trying to hide my blush the best I could. "Well if Bickslow thinks you're that amazing then I need to see for myself. You should hang out with us sometime It would be awesome to finally have a girl to talk to compared to talking to these perverts." The girl said smirking behind her fan. After talking to his friends some more we decided we would head back to the house and go watch some movies. We didn't make ten feet off the campus when I was tackled to the ground by Natsu.

"Lucy, why haven't you been hanging out with us lately?! Your always around Bickslow!" Natsu whined giving me his best pout.

"Natsu I'll hang out with you guys sometime this weekend if I am able to alright. It's just right now I really would love to spend more time with Bicks." I explained to Natsu. I hadn't spent much time everyone and Levy understands why since I first told her about Bickslow. I really need to pay her back for how much she has helped me this past month.

It's been two months since that night that Doranbolt had come to talk to me about my father. Bickslow and I have been hanging out with each other as much as we can. Ever since I found him again I feel that as soon as I get to relaxed he will disappear again or I'll be torn away from him. As we were walking in to the house I noticed that one of the envelopes in the mailbox was a letter from someone. It was when I looked at the return address that I realized just what this letter was about.

"It's from my father…." I told Bickslow looking at the envelope. I handed it to him to show him the return address.

"I guess they allowed him to write since you didn't want to see him. Do you want to read it or do you want me to read it to you?" Bickslow asked. I didn't want to read it at all but I knew he was going to read it to me anyways whether I wanted to or not.

"You read it I can't open it." I said looking at the letter in his hand. I sat down on the couch and nodded for him to begin reading the letter my father had sent me.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I know you don't want to hear from me and I understand that what I did was unforgivable. I don't deserve your forgiveness nor do I want it. I wanted you to know that I am sorry for what I have done. I am proud of the woman you have become. I have always been proud of you and I'm sorry I forgot what I had. I should have never created that business it ruined who I was, I became a cruel and egotistical man. I let my business and the money take over what I believed in._

 _I remember when you were born you were the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. You had the most beautiful blonde curls and the smile you first gave me when you were 3 months old. I remember when you first started walking you ran straight to me as I came home from work. I remember your first words you said to me. I remember when you were finally able to say 'I love you daddy' I was so happy to hear you say those words. You had so many friends when you were growing up. In kindergarten, I remember you came home and told me that the pink haired boy in class was your boyfriend. I nearly fainted your mother had to calm me down and remind me you were only 4 years old and that I wasn't losing my baby girl just yet. The time when you came home crying because that same boy said you were heavy and needed to lose weight. I was so mad that you came home that upset over what that boy told you. When you were five I helped you learn how to ride that bicycle you were so excited. You told me to Let you go and let you try to ride that bicycle by yourself. I was so frightened you would get hurt. But you did it you rode that bicycle by yourself and you were growing up before my eyes. Then that day when you came back crying because there was a boy who hadn't let you help him. I laughed at first but when I realized how upset you were about not being able to help that boy I knew how much you were worried about him. I stayed up that night watching your mother help you come up with ideas to help him. The next day was the day I was the most afraid and proud of you at the same time. It was the day that you drug that boy to the house, you both were covered in blood from his wound. I had thought that you had gotten hurt and when I saw you helping your mother save that boy's life I could not have been more proud of you than in that moment. But that night when you came home with the boy and he ate like he's hadn't had food in years and was so skinny his bones were protruding from his skin it had me worried what would have happened if you had not found him the previous day. Would that boy have died that day? Would someone else have found him? I would love to think that someone would have. Then when you were 7 the boy had come over crying about how scared he was and you just let him cry on your shoulder and reassured him that things would be ok that you would always be there for him. You two had went to the living room and started dancing while hugging each other that was the day I realized that my little girl was growing up. I knew you had fallen in love with this boy and that he would always have your heart. Then we found him at our front door covered in bruises from his father beating him. I swore to myself that day I would try my best to never become like that man who raised your friend. Then there was the day we nearly broke down because that boy had walked into our house bleeding again from a stab wound that was the result of a fight his parents had. You had gone to your friend's house that day Levy I think her name was. We never told you because we didn't want you to worry. But we almost lost him that day by the time he was able to make it to our house he had lost so much blood. Your mother was in tears trying to keep him from losing any more blood than he had. We had rushed him to the hospital and made it in time I spent that whole day trying to fight the police to get them to take that boy away from his parents. It nearly killed your mother and I when you promised to come back to save that boy. We hated to leave him as much as you did that day but we never told you that we tried so hard to get custody of that boy to help him. We couldn't though that day your mother and I told them what was happening but because the boy denied it to protect his mother from that monster. That boy was strong I knew he would be ok so before I left I made sure to let Makarov knew exactly what was going on in that boy's home and asked him to look after him for me. But then when we moved and our business grew I let my demons take control of me. I grew hateful and resentful towards everyone. I became the man I promised myself I wouldn't become; I became the man his father was. I can't count how many times I slapped you and your mother and it makes me sick now that I look over what I had done. I'm sorry Lucy for all those times I told you that you couldn't go see him. I had no logical reason for my actions and I still don't understand why I wouldn't let you go see him or write him. That night that everything went to hell was all my fault I drove you and your mother away. When I saw those divorce papers on my office desk I couldn't stop myself that night I was so angry, upset and all that hatred that had built up between your mother and I was released. Like I said I'm not asking for your forgiveness, dear daughter but I do ask that you don't let my foolishness affect your future. I hope that you have found that boy from all those years ago. If you have found him and that boy is helping you read this letter, I wish to tell him to take care of you for me. I know it doesn't mean much but that boy and only that boy from 10 years ago is the only man I approve of to marry you. You two have been through so much pain these past 10 years that you both deserve happiness that life will give you. I have left you an account that I set up from the time you were born but now it has all the money I ever made in it. If you don't ever touch it, I understand but it will be there in case an emergency ever happens and you don't have money to take care of it. I hate that I won't ever live to see the faces of my grandchildren to see them playing and to be able to hold them in my arms. I won't be able to see the blue haired- brown eyed or Blonde haired -red eyed children running around the living room on Christmas trying open their presents. I am sure that my grandchildren will be just as beautiful as you my dear. I wish you the best of luck in your schooling and your future my dear daughter and know that no matter what comes of this letter I will always love you._

 _Love always,_

 _Daddy_

By the time Bickslow finished reading we were both in tears I had no idea my father felt that way when we were children. Even with everything that my father has done I still love him, I could never fully hate my father. But the fact that father has already thought of my future and my future with Bickslow as a matter of fact was surprising.

"Lucy…" Bickslow said trying to hold back his tears. I knew he was trying so hard not to cry but he just couldn't hold it in. Especially after finding out that my father is the reason Makarov knew about what was going on with him and how he was the one that gave him his freedom he had now.

"I think we should go see my father one last time before he's gone forever" I said to Bickslow with tears in my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out. This chapter is way shorter but I've been busy lately taking care of my boys. Hope you like it. I don't own fairy tail.**

_

 **As the sun rose brightly the next morning Lucy and Bickslow were had been running to go to the train station. They were running late that morning because Bickslow's alarm did not go off when it was supposed to leaving Lucy to wake him up when she came to meet him. They were on their way to the Fiore Penitentiary to go see Lucy's father. Ever since that day they read the letter that her father had written her Bickslow has been trying not freak. He was nervous about seeing the man after so many years but was also glad that a window would be separating them from her father. He knew the man had probably changed now but it wouldn't stop Bickslow from wanting to punch the man in the face for what he put Lucy through. He would be lying if he said it didn't worry him about going to see her father. He wasn't sure if the man was trying to get Lucy to fight the man's death sentence and was just playing the repentant father. He knew Lucy still had her insecurities over the whole thing, worried that her father actually was sorry and was scared that he would try to demand something of her. He was gonna be there for her no matter what even if it was just to stand up for her against the man that tried to kill her.**

 **After arriving in Era they boarded of the train and made their way to the prison. Lucy was freaking out internally but trying hard to keep her emotions in check. She wasn't going to let her fear stop her she had to go and say one last thing to her father before he was gone forever. She knew that what she was gonna say it would be hard but it was something that not only did she need to say, it was something that her father needed to hear.**

 **They got to the prison 5 minutes before the appointed time and it gave both of them enough time to get any emotions they had under control. They sat there in silence until Doranbolt came out to bring them to the place where they would talk to her father.**

 **"** **Thank you Lucy for coming and talking to your father it really meant a lot to him when I told him you were coming." Doranbolt said looking worriedly at her.**

 **"** **It's more for me than him that I am coming Doranbolt. I have one last thing to say to him and it is to help me move past my past." Lucy said looking seriously at him. She wasn't about to make this visit all about her father he didn't deserve it. Heck he didn't even deserve to have one final conversation with her but she had to do this to move on.**

 **They entered the room and the fear was starting to get to her when she saw her father sitting there behind the glass. She was so caught up in her fear she didn't even realize that she had stopped walking and was just staring at the man. It wasn't until Bickslow put his hand on her shoulder that she started walking again and went to take a seat.**

 **Bickslow couldn't help but be proud of the woman in front of him, she was facing her fear and fighting every emotion that was playing across her face at that moment. He saw her standing there with a sad look on her face staring at her father. He placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there to support her and that she wasn't going to have to do this by herself. He knew how hard it was going to be on her and he knew he really wished he had the chance to do what she was about to but his parents were gone there was no talking to them anymore.**

 **"** **Hello dad." Lucy was trying so hard not to let her fear show in her voice. The words felt like venom in her throat, they were burning as soon as they left her mouth.**

 **"** **Lucy, I'm so glad I get to see you. I really am you look good dear." He said smiling towards her.**

 **"** **Don't get me wrong I'm not here for you. I'm here to help myself father." Lucy said seriously.**

 **"** **I understand." He was grimacing at the thought that his daughter was not the same sweet girl he remembered but that was his own fault.**

 **"** **Father, I'm not gonna lie and say I miss you because I don't miss this man that you are now. I miss the man that put me first when I was 5 not the man who only thought about his career." Lucy sighed, this conversation was harder than what she had hoped. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked towards Bickslow to regain her composure.**

 **"** **I'm not gonna fight to stop the execution and you should know why. I just wanted you to know that I forgive you for what you did to me. I really hope that you are truly sorry about everything that happened." It was the hardest conversation she had but she felt better after she had said what she needed to.**

 **"** **Thank you Lucy. I'm sorry it took losing you and your mother to make me come to my senses." He looked towards the man that was with her. His blue Mohawk and red eyes, he was tall but well-built but it was the way he looked towards Lucy that made his face soften. Just from looking at the man's face and the way he looked towards his daughter he knew that she had found love. It was then he realized this was that boy from her childhood he was the spitting image of his mother from the few times he actually saw her.**

 **"** **Excuse me young man? You are that boy aren't you?" Jude asked Bickslow with a smile on his face.**

 **"** **I am. My name is Bickslow, Mr. Heartfilia." Bickslow was nervous and trying to be on his best behavior. It was hard he hasn't so much as cracked a joke since they entered into the place. If he knew any better, he would think his nerves were worse than Lucy's.**

 **"** **I thought so. Promise me to look after her for me. She's just like her mother and is definitely going to keep you on your toes. She's always been a spitfire and a stubborn girl like her mother, there are going to be days where she will drive you crazy but it will be worth it." He said smiling remembering all the fond memories he had of his wife and daughter from when she was little.**

 **"** **I will, sir. Although I do think we have to go our time is almost up and we have a long trip back." Bickslow said hoping that they could just get out of there so he could finally stop feeling like he was suffocating.**

 **Lucy was quiet the whole time he was talking to Bickslow, she was just listening to every word that they spoke to each other. She knew Bickslow was uncomfortable by the way he looked like someone had shoved a stick so far up him that he couldn't breathe. She couldn't help but laugh at how odd he was acting since they arrived to this place. She could only think that he was just as nervous as she was about the whole situation. She knew that she could at least forgive her father for what he did to her but maybe one day she could actually forgive him for what he did to her mother. Right now though it wasn't going to happen, it was still too painful to forgive him for killing her mother.**

 **"** **Goodbye Lucy." Her father was looking at her sadly knowing that this would be his last time seeing her.**

 **"** **Goodbye father." She said getting up and walking towards Doranbolt who was waiting by the door.**

 **They were walking out of the prison when Bickslow took a deep breath and yelled.**

 **"** **Finally I can breathe. That was suffocating. Did you see that man with Doranbolt? I swear that guy has got to be a drag to go party with." Bickslow said cackling.**

 **"** **Oh you mean Lahar. Yeah he's always been like that since I've known him. The guy is always so serious doesn't ever seem like that guy knows the word relax" Lucy was laughing at the fact Bickslow noticed him.**

 **When they got on the train they had found a place that didn't have anyone in it so that they wouldn't have to worry about be crowded. After the train started moving Bickslow started really looking at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, Long Blonde hair that was pulled up with nothing but her bangs in front of her face. He knew that he wanted her to be his, to be there forever with him even if she didn't feel the same way he would always be there for her. He had to take a chance and this was going to be the day he took it.**

 **"** **Hey Lucy?" He was nervous how the heck was he supposed to tell her that he wanted more between them, that he didn't want to just be friends anymore. He didn't know if he could even put his feelings into words.**

 **"** **yeah?" Lucy said being drawn from her thoughts. Since the time that Bickslow and her had the conversation about what had happened she had been thinking about their relationship. She knew right now they were just friends but it took everything in her to keep from kissing the man. He really was handsome and funny but more importantly he was the sweetest man she'd ever met. Sure he a jerk sometimes and it always made her wonder if he ever took anything seriously but she knew that was just who he was.**

 **"** **I… Will…" Bickslow sighed he couldn't get the words to come out. Sure he never had issues getting a girl into his bed before but now that he actually fell for Lucy it was like all that experience he had went flying out window.**

 **"** **Bicks? What's Wrong?" Lucy asked.**

 **Bickslow decided against just saying it obviously his words couldn't even come out. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest to get her closer to him.**

 **Lucy squeeled when she realized what had just happened, she was pulled into a hug by Bickslow. She'd hugged him before but it was always her who hugged not him pulling her into one. Lucy felt her chin being pulled upwards and next thing she knew she was being kissed by bickslow. After the initial shock, she gave in kissing him back. The kiss was gentle but she felt every feeling that he'd been holding back in it. When they finally pulled away to catch their breath they just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only minutes. She would have never expected the next words that were to come out of his mouth.**

 **"** **Be mine"**


End file.
